Dark Obsession
by Fyyrrose
Summary: [Challenge fic] An introspective look at Gaara's obsession. Dark GaaraLee.


Title: Dark Obsession

Author: Fyyrrose

Genre: Romance/Angst (my way)

Rating: ummm dark so T+

Summary: An introspective look at Gaara's obsession

Disclaimer: _snickers_ after reading this be glad they aren't mine

* * *

It was another boring, hot day as we walked into the Hidden Leaf village. Why we were called was beyond me. This wasn't even my village; this wasn't my problem. What have I become, part of a clean up crew?

If everyone in this village was so weak and unable to protect themselves, then they should simply die. It would make my life easier. Why was I always called in to come and save their hides? It wasn't like I liked them. They were simply there.

But this was my job.

Save their useless asses from the big bad. I smirked as I thought of one certain ass that I would be saving that day. We had retrieved our mission and set out to find them.

'Big, bad Gaara to the rescue,' I snickered.

Ever since I met him, I seem to have gotten soft. I hated it and I loved it. I know that whenever I look at my reflection, I can see the softness in my eyes. My hardened expression hasn't changed. It's all about the eyes. I've become weak because of him. Yet, I have become stronger for him.

I hate this existence. Why is it not possible to simply go after what I want? It has never stopped me before, yet now I hesitate. I clench my fist in outrage. I seriously hate it. I want it all to end.

Then there's the part of me that never wants it to stop. Of all the people to come across my life, why did he have to be one of them? Why couldn't I have simply have killed him when I had the chance? It would make life easier.

I remember. It was _his_ fault. He stopped me. If he hadn't then, I wouldn't be here now pondering these unsightly thoughts. Still, he's the one that is stopping me from my obsession.

When I want someone, I want him to be mine and all mine. I know that _he_ stands in my way, but that is unavoidable. I simply have to work around it. A plan forms in the back of my mind and stays there burning...no, smoldering for all the pieces to come together.

It was been there since the beginning. My dark prince will soon know of my love, but first, there's a mission that I must do. I have already parted from my group. There is no one now to stop me. He will be forever mine.

I can feel him not too far away; it's like a pull. It's stronger than any magnet could produce. My heart races to see him, yet my face does not betray me. The sand barrier will never betray my inner emotions.

He has no power, yet I'm drawn to him. It's not his beauty nor his personality. But there is something primal that drives me to him. Then I think again, and I know there has to be something about him that is magical that draws me to him. I cannot move from my position.

I can hear his heart beat as he tries to fight his opponent. It's all futile. Anyone that harms him will pay by my hands. The only one to mar his pale features would be me. Only I will partake in that delicious adventure.

He's thrown back and still I stand on the sidelines watching, waiting. I smirk as I watch him get back up determined to win. There will only be one person he could never win against. That would be me.

I almost quiver in my place up in the tree as I think about his broken and battered body under mine. It leaves a sweet taste in my mouth, leaving me wanting more. It's a solid resolve that only I will be the one to make him as mine.

Again, he's blown away by his opponent. I try to stay steadfast, but my body betrays me. It's moving on its own accord. I can't fight it anymore. Part of me doesn't want to fight it anymore. Why should I?

I can blame this all on the mission. My sand barrier protects us from the array of weapons that are hurled towards him. I protect what is mine. He is mine. There's no question about that.

His body is damaged, and that is unforgivable. I lash out and kill the attacker. Like I said, the people from the hidden village are weak. This opponent was no match for me. It wasn't even a sport, just meaningless slaughter.

His body falls limply into my arms and I breathe deep. He smells of battle, and I could sit here and drink him in all night long. I can feel myself getting excited. I can taste the thrill of my conquest. I feel alive.

"Gai? Where's Gai-sensei?"

That name sends chills down my spine. He should only be calling out my name. Soon I will teach him to forget that vile name. It's _his_ name. It's unacceptable coming from his soft lips.

I say nothing. There's nothing I can say, for he will never be found again. At least not by him. I will never return him. My hand smoothes away his bangs as exhaustion slowly takes him away. He feels so small in my arms.

I wrap them tighter around him. He cries out in pain as I pull him closer to him. I can feel his body heat warming my soul. How can someone so precious come from somewhere like the hidden village? They are nothing but fools and idiots.

Then again my prince was never like them. He was the exception to the rule. Part of me knows to bring him back, but why can't I ever be happy for once? Why can't I be selfish and take what I want? Why can't I ever be happy for once?

Foolish questions, but I wanted something in return for existing in this bleak life for once. It wasn't that hard.

I brushed my lips against his temple. It tasted like sweet honey only gods could create. I smirked; he was given to me by the gods. This creature was my gift.

"Mmm, Ga—"

I cannot stand to hear that name coming off his lips so I cover his mouth with mine, taking the rest of his words with it. The kiss was warm, and I was shocked and angered to feel he was experienced.

I could feel my skin heat up. It wasn't because of the situation we were in; it was because I knew _he_ had taught him how to kiss. I could feel the anger roll off of me in waves.

"Lee!"

I glared at the voice at the other end of the field. There _he_ was, the vile beast that took my prince's innocence. I couldn't let this stand. If he came any closer he would come and take him away from me. No, no one was going to take my prize away from me.

I snarled as he tried to come closer. Why is it that they never listen? Luckily, my sand protects us. No one will come between us ever again; especially not _him_. He was the worst of the bunch.

"Lee! Lee! Wake up!"

His screaming is useless. The swirling sand does not allow much sound to come through. Besides, my precious prince is sleeping. I hold him closer as I watch the older man attack my sand walls. I know it's useless, and so does he…so why doesn't he give up and let me have what belongs to me?

"Gaara, drop the barrier!"

This man dares to order me around? I scoff at him. He's not my superior…not in any way. All that's left is to prove to my love that I am better, and then all will be done. I feel a stir in my arms.

I look down and see his eyes open. I smile down at him. It feels so right. I feel whole. No, I feel complete. I help him sit up, and he smiles at me. The heart I never knew felt warm. It was a new emotion, but I could get used to it. As long as he taught it to me.

"Lee! Lee?"

He still calls out for his name. I want to rip out his vocal cords. I want to rip off his head and scrape out his voice box. For some reason I don't act upon my urges. I know it's because of the man at my side.

"Gai-sensei!"

My heart drops. I feel nothing. No, I know this emotion. It's called betrayal. I don't like this feeling. I dropped the sand barrier, and let them have one last look at each other. This will be the last time they will see each other ever again.

I see the two of them running towards each other and rage fills me. I'm familiar with this emotion, and I embrace it.

"Desert tomb."

The sand swirled about my love and embraced him in the death trap. I did say that I was going to have my love all to myself. Now and forevermore he would be a part of me, and he would stay at my side until the end of time. I finally got what was mine: Mine and only mine.

End

* * *

AN: Evil, but it works out nicely. Enjoy! That's it people, hope you liked it! 


End file.
